1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bed skirts, and more specifically relates to a bed skirt having hinged corners for independent panel adjustment and optional box springs corner covering.
2. Background of the Invention
Bed skirts have been used for many years for covering the box springs portion of a bed to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the bed. Typically, bed skirts have a solid center platform portion that is placed over the top of the box springs and a panel portion connected to the platform that hangs over the sides of the box springs to hide the box springs from view. In order to install a bed skirt of this type, the mattress has to be removed from the box springs before the skirt can be placed over the box springs. It is often difficult to remove the mattress from the box springs due to the size and weight of the mattress. Removing the mattress from the box springs can also be a problem due to the lack of available space around the bed where night stands, lamps and chairs become obstacles.
To provide an answer to the need for a bed skirt that could be installed without having to remove the mattress from the box springs, Applicant invented a fitted bed sheet for placement over the mattress that provided fastening means for a bed skirt to be attached thereto. This bed cover structure with improved dust ruffle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,562 issued to Applicant. Another example of this type of bed skirt is U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,469 issued to Schrougham. Schrougham discloses a bed skirt having a downwardly extending ruffle and panel sections that are tucked between an upper and box springs to maintain the skirt in a proper position and alignment with respect to the box springs.
After a conventional bed skirt is positioned over the box springs, the mattress is placed on top of the box springs with the platform between the box springs and mattress. It is often a problem to place the mattress over the platform without shifting the bed skirt out of place due to the mattress moving the platform when the mattress is slid across the top of the platform. To provide an answer to the need for a bed skirt that could be installed without having to remove the mattress from the box springs and eliminate the problems associated with having a platform portion, Applicant invented a dust ruffle structure that does not require a center platform portion. This dust ruffle structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,290 issued to Applicant.
The side panels and foot panel of a conventional bed skirt are attached to the platform portion and are maintained in a fixed relationship with one another. Due to the fixed relationship between the side panels and the foot panel of the bed skirt, adjustment of one of the panels effects the position of the other panels resulting in compromising placement of one or more panels of the bed skirt. Bed skirts have been conceived that provide limited adjustability, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,009 issued to Schrougham. Schrougham discloses a bed skirt having a downwardly extending ruffle and panel sections that are tucked between an upper and box springs or box springs to maintain the bed skirt in a proper position and alignment with respect to the box springs or box springs. The panel sections are discontinuous or partially discontinuous and are equipped with adjustable fasteners that are used to secure the positioning o the panel section with respect to each other.
A further problem that is encountered when utilizing a bed skirt is accommodating beds having a foot board at the foot of the bed. This is typically compensated for by providing a bed skirt having a gap at the corners between the side panels and the foot panels. However, bed skirts of this type can not be used in applications where a foot board is not used due to the fact that the gap between the foot panel and side panels leave a portion of the box springs exposed. Therefore, there is a need for a multipurpose bed skirt that can be used in applications where a foot board is utilized and in applications where a foot board is not utilized.